Kemerovo Republic (A better world TL)
History The oblast was established on January 26, 1943, but it has considerably older antecedents. Shors, Teleuts and Siberian Tatars are native peoples of the region. The oldest city in Kemerovo Oblast is Novokuznetsk, founded in 1618, soon after Cossack ataman Yermak's push into Siberia. The territory of modern Kemerovo Oblast has been inhabited for several thousand years. In 1618, Kuznetsk fort was established in the south of the future oblast to protect the land from Russian and Mongolian Dzhungarian invaders. During the 19th century, the territory of the modern oblast was a part of Tomsk Governorate. Pre-1914 #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The inter-war years #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). ''' Russian Revolution (1917-1924) #Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL).' The Great Depression (1929-1940) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). Cold War #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). 1990s #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). 1990s #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). Life today Yelsten retired a Russian president in 2002. Before handing over power he gave the prime ministership back to Viktor Chernomyrdin to the disgust and expense of the increasingly obnoxious Vladimir Putin. As an attempt to unite the nation under a common leader or at least figure of hate, Yeltsin recalled the Tsar, Prince Nicholas Romanov a few months later. Shortly afterwards, Putin tried to stage a coup along with some of his business, cossack and KGB cronies against the new Tsar (who he saw as a Yeltsintist stooge) and lost narrowly to Chernomyrdin's forces after a low grade 2 civl war. Putin bunkered down around Moscow, Rostov-on-Don, Dometsk, Penza, the Latgale in Baltica and Krasnodar. The Siberian SSR (A better world TL) left at this time, lead by Gennady Zyuganov. Vladimir Zhirinovsky then took hold in the Amur region of Siberia, Mikhail Nikolayev retreated to his powerbase in Yakusk, Aman Tuleyev hunkered down in the mining town of Kemerovo, and Alexei Navalny went to his allies in Novosibirsk. After a short civil war in 2004, the nation split into 7 parts: The Amur Cossack Host (A better world TL), Russian Republic (A better world TL), Democratic Republic of Novosibirsk (A better world TL), Sakha (Yakutia) Republic (A better world TL), Kemerovo Oblast (A better world TL), Siberian SSR (A better world TL) and Tsardom of Russia. An uneasy peace then ensued amongst those states. It formed in 2002 as an autonomous pro-Putin enclave, fearful of Siberian and Amur aggression. It soon stabilized and gained independence as an allie of the New Russian Republic. A small bomb of unidentified origin went off in Парк Победы (Park of Victory) or Парк имени Жукова (Zhukov's Park) in Kemerovo during May 1st, 2008, but no one was hurt or killed. No one has ever claimed responsibility for it or has any on been formally suspected by police and\or legal officials of planting it. On 25 March 2018 at 16:00 local time, a fire at the Winter Cherry complex mall in Kemerovo, Russia, 50 people were killed in the fire, 31 of them children according to official statements. 110 people were evacuated, and another 20 were rescued. Others claim the number of people killed in fire is being covered up, and that the real figure runs into the hundreds. According to the Russian authorities the source of these rumors was a Ukrainian prankster who called the morgue posing as an emergency services officer. Many of the victims were in the mall's 3 cinemas, where 2 roofs collapsed. The blaze started somewhere on the top floor of the four-story complex, and people were seen jumping from windows to escape it. 4 people were detained in relation to the fire, including the head of the shopping complex's managing company. The fire alarm system at Kemerovo shopping mall was switched off by a security guard. A spokesperson for the Investigative Committee of Russia also stated that the fire exits in the building were blocked during the fire. Several Tajik shopkeepers saved around 50 people through an alternate exit. Kemerovo Oblast deputy governor Vladimir Chernov said that the preliminary suspicion is that a child had a cigarette lighter which ignited foam rubber in a children's trampoline room and erupted in the fashion of gunpowder. There is also speculation that the contracted builders and owners of the mall cut safety corners in the electrical wiring. Several arrests of these people have already been made. The May protests calling for the president's resignation have been ignored and had died down by early April. Corruption is rife and It's human rights situation as poor. Economy The economy is very diversified and the nation is very stable in economic terms. During the Soviet era, the Kuznetsk Basin was second only to Ukraine's Donets Basin in terms of regional coal production. Iron smelting began there as early as 1697 and coal was discovered in 1721, although it was not systematically mined until 1851. The late 19th century industrialisation of Russia prompted a rapid growth in the area's industries, which was further boosted by the completion of the Trans-Siberian Railway. Under Joseph Stalin's first five-year plan, the Ural-Kuznetsk industrial combine was formed in the early 1930s It became a centre for the production of iron and steel, zinc, aluminium, machinery and chemicals, with raw materials and finished products being shipped to and from sites in the Kuzbas and Urals. The Soviet Union's economic problems in the late 1980s prompted strikes by the region's coal miners in 1989 and 1990, seriously weakening the reformist government of Mikhail Gorbachev. Following the fall of the Soviet Union and the collapse of the planned economy, the region's industries faced a further crisis. Since then, however, its significance has grown. The Kuzbass now extracts ca. 60 percent of Russia's total coal production and is the main fuel and energy base for eastern Russia. The industrialization of Kemerovo was driven and underpinned by coal mining and by the heavy industry based on the availability of coal. It remains an important industrial city, built up during the Soviet period, with important steel, aluminum and machinery based manufacturing plants along with chemical, fertilizer, and other manufacturing industries. Since the disintegration of the Soviet Union, the city's industries have experienced a severe decline, creating high levels of unemployment. Major companies based in the city include Siberian Business Union. 650 workers from 20 different countries settled in Kemerovo and set up what became the Kemerovo Coke Chemical Plant in 1921. Fertilizers, bleaches and solvents became a output of the plant until the early 1970s. Local synthetic fiber production started in a nearby plant during the late 1960s. PVC, Polypropylene, polythene and polyurethane production started in the early 1970s. Kemerovo is linked to western Russia by a branch of the Trans-Siberian Railway and has the Kemerovo Railway station. Heavy industry, Light industry, quarrying, forestry, agriculture, mining, chemicals, logging, mining, metallurgy, petro-chemicals, quarrying, engineering, petro-chemicals, metallurgy and financial sectors are major industries. Kuznetsk Alatau Nature Reserve is the pride of the nation and partly funded by the Swiss and Japanese. The Kuznetsk Alatau range is composed mainly of metamorphic rocks rich in iron, manganese, nephelines and gold, but mining is heavily resticted. Nukes It has 3 aginge Sukhoi Su-7 aircraft with a 8U69 nuclear bomb onboard and 4 1kt suitcase bombs as a last ditch deterrent if all else fails. Organisations #CIS (A better world TL) Category:A better world (TL) Category:Siberia Category:Kemerovo